


Training Day.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: When the idea of getting some training came to mind, BAU agent Jennifer Jareau was the person who first popped into mind. You told yourself if was because she was a badass and could teach you a few things, but she was also great on the eyes and your crush on her was defiantly a bias.





	Training Day.

“Are you alright?” You looked up from where your head had been resting against the punching bag and made eye contact with JJ, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a knowing look on her face. When the idea of getting in some training came to mind there was only ever one person who you knew you’d want to spend all that time in the gym with, the people in your department were far more “sit on their asses all day” kind of people but you were friendly with the Behavioural Analysis Unit and decided that one of them could help you out. Perhaps people would have gone for Derek Morgan, clearly he worked out a lot and knew some tricks but you’d seen JJ out on runs before and had heard stories of her kicking ass on the field. Maybe Morgan was the more in shape one but there was no way you were missing out on getting to spend time with JJ.

If you were being honest with yourself, you’d had a bit of a crush on her for a while now and while you had never admitted it to anyone as before you asked her if she would be up for helping you train, you hadn’t really spoken before. You worked at the same building so your paths crossed on occasion, maybe once or twice in the elevator or when you sneaked into the BAU to steal some of their coffee when you ran out but nothing ever prolonged. You had originally been surprised at how eager JJ was when it came to agreeing to your offer, you thought she might have been weirded out by the fact that you were asking this out of the blue but she seemed thrilled by the idea. Instead of questioning it you decided to just roll with her enthusiasm and make a plan.

“My arms feel like they’re going to fall off.” You whined and lifted your head up from where it had been resting, your arms hanging limply either side of you aching from all the times you had been instructed to punch the bag. All you could do was be thankful for the wraps around your hand or else you feared your knuckles would truly be bloody and bruised; it might have been an over exaggeration since you weren’t hitting it all that hard but still. At the sound of a giggle you turned your head back to face JJ, who was now standing there with a smile of her face, looking far too pretty for someone who had been working out for almost an hour. Then again, you thought she always looked pretty so this wasn’t surprising.

As good of a teacher as she was, there were drawbacks to having JJ as your trainer. Such as she wore tight clothes that showed off her abs and highlighted her collarbones which would shine with sweat and made you lose your concentration. Her hair was always tied back in a long ponytail and her face make up free, looking exactly like the hot sporty girls you fawned over in school. At least if Morgan was here you wouldn’t feel as strong a need to look over at him every few seconds, with JJ however it was embarrassing how badly you wanted to make her proud and kept looking over to see if you were doing so.

“Do you want to call it a day?” JJ already knew what your answer was going to be so instead of waiting to listen she started to unwrap the tape around her hands, protecting her hands from damage when she showed you how to punch and dodge even if she knew most of her strength was in her legs. She also knew you were aware of this as you had recalled to her the story you’d heard of her round kicking an unsub in the face while on a case, you were unable to hide how cool you found her to be and frankly JJ was flattered by it. While she didn’t necessarily consider herself to be the kind to get flustered easy she found herself becoming fonder and fonder to you with each session, to the point where your compliments started to make her blush.

“Please.” You stumbled back away from the bag and followed in JJ’s footsteps with removing the tape, feeling sweat start to drip down from your hairline so you quickly reached up and wiped that away, feeling less than attractive now that you’d had a surfishant training session but still wanting to regain some kind of put together-ness. Once again you heard JJ giggle, that lovely low sound that brought a shiver down your spine whenever you heard it. It was amazing how she could so quickly turn from this ass kicking, tough as hell FBI agent to the worn out but still smiling ear to ear woman in front of you. It was easy to believe though, she could manage to be so many things all at once because she was just that kind of woman.

Together you’d been training for a few weeks and you could tell that with each session you were getting closer and closer, at first you didn’t talk much at all unless it was her explaining techniques but now you chatted about everything. You knew gossip going on in the BAU, her life at home and she knew about all the drama with your department and slowly but surely started learning more and more about you as a person. You were so enthralled that you’d managed to find yourself in a situation with this girl who you’d found yourself in almost a secret admirer situation with that you were somehow blind to JJ’s flirting. There was nothing that would have lead you that she was even into girls in the first place, you knew she used to be dating a guy and you did briefly think she had a think for one of the other female agents working with her but apart from that she’d never told you about liking women. You however had been very open with this part of your life and JJ had never shown anything against that, so a little part of you had hope.

As you both walked towards the changing room and lockers you noticed how JJ was walking closer to you than usual, her hand brushing up against yours ever so often which was not unwelcomed but not something that had occurred before. As much as you had wanted it, JJ had never been very physical with you, she’d help you out with your form and occasionally reach out to straighten out your arms or what not but she wasn’t the kind to give you a hug goodbye or what not. You weren’t about to ask her why that was when you’d seen her do so with people she knew far less well, at first your thoughts were it was because of you mentioning you liked girls and that had somehow freaked out her out but you quickly banished those thoughts away for being ridiculous.

“Do you have any plans for the weekend?” JJ asked once you were at the lockers, fiddling with her keys as she waited till you were beside her before going and unlocking her door. You weren’t sure as to why she had waited for you but didn’t question it, instead copying her and starting to take out the things you had thrown in there. The training sessions took place after work hours so usually you would go down to the gym still in your work closed, perhaps JJ would have a few case files peeking out of her bag, mumbling about how uncooperative police in other states were. Those were the days where you both worked even harder than usual, JJ trying to get her frustration out and you trying to keep up despite all you were really capable of doing was thinking how good her arms looked.

“Not really, think I’m just going to take it easy.” You said as you pulled your bag out from the locker and quickly proceeded to shove your old clothes into there, the showers were currently under construction which you were mostly glad for because if you had to witness JJ all wet and dripping you knew there was no way on earth you would be able to hide your crush on her. So instead you’d just go home in your workout clothes, not ideal but neither of you worked that far away from home so it wasn’t that big of a deal. JJ hummed in response to your answer, her narrowed eyes flickering up to look at you to see if you had got what she was hinting at but quickly realising you hadn’t. Part of her had been hoping you would be able to see that she was flirting with you but clearly that wasn’t the case and she was going to have to be up close and personal about this.

“Maybe we could do something.” JJ asked as casually as she could as she emptied out her locker, ignoring the way her heart fluttered in her chest at the realisation she had technically just asked you out. It had been longer than she liked to admit since she had gone out on a date with someone, work too often got in the way and even though it wasn’t showing signs of getting any less hectic - she was tired of feeling lonely when she left work and went home to an empty house. While you had been slightly clueless to her last attempt of hinting at a date, this time you were fully aware of what she was doing and turned to face her with flushed cheeks, she just smiled at you before looking back to her locker as she locked it back up, mostly so she didn’t have to look at you as she spoke again. “Ask me.”

Her forwardness was something that made you both nervous and excited, knowing that she wanted to spend time with you outside of these sessions was a dream come true and even though you still didn’t really know for sure if she meant it in a romantic way, it wasn’t a stretch to say that it probably was.

“Would you like to go out with me?” You asked while standing there staring at JJ with a lovestruck expression, watching as she tightened her ponytail and pulled down her sports bra from where it had ridden up. Instead of replying right away, she hiked her bag over her shoulder and begun to walk away which you assumed you should also do and quickly followed after her. Once you were beside her, her hand brushed up against yours once again only this time instead of pulling away she interlocked your fingers together, your palms sweating but neither one of you caring all that much. You were both too thrilled about this actually becoming a thing and not just a subtext, you were going to go out on a date after fawning over this woman for what felt like forever and nothing could ruin that feeling.

You had a plan to go to a local restaurant, it was nice but not too fancy so that you both felt weird. It was just going to be a nice meal where you had the opportunity to get to know one another better without being in the middle of a fight or some kind of weight training, just sat there in the candlelight with hours at your whim. It was romantic and cheesy but what you wanted for JJ, she deserved to go out somewhere nice with someone who thought she was just the most interesting and beautiful woman and even if you were worried about screwing up, at least that part would always be true. Of course, the world did not stop spinning because you wanted to go on a date with a pretty girl and that date didn’t exactly go as planned.

It wasn’t that JJ didn’t want to go on the date, it was just that work demanded her there almost constantly and whenever she thought she’d have some time to herself it was like a serial killer somewhere across the country decided right then and there that it was time for them to kill for no apparent reason. It was always when you had made another plan for a date, then JJ would either have to leave you an awkward voicemail or text or even worse have to confess to you in person that she had to stay at work or vanish to another state on a case. You didn’t blame her for this, it wasn’t like she was doing it on purpose but it did hurt to have your hopes raised and then dragged down multiple times.

Eventually your head started to get flooded with the idea that perhaps JJ didn’t want to go on that date with you and instead had only suggested it to be nice, at first you believed this to be stupid and not possible but as each date got canceled and canceled again it started to feel more and more plausible. The last thing you wanted was to keep asking JJ out to things if secretly she was only saying yes now because she didn’t want to make you feel bad, the easiest way to stop this from happening though was to stop asking her out. Which was exactly what you did, you knew her routine well enough now that it was easy to begin to avoid her and if JJ texted you asking if things were still on or if you wanted to come catch a movie or something, it was now your turn to have to decline over busyness despite it being fake.

JJ knew something was wrong, that you wouldn’t just start avoiding her out of the blue and it wasn’t difficult to work out the reason as to why this was happening. As someone who was also in the FBI she had expected you to be understanding but also she knew if she was in your shoes, she would feel the same way. Feeling like you were second place to something was never fun and could be damaging and it was the last thing she had wanted to do, once she realised what had happened she immediately came up with a plan of action as to how to remedy this.

It was late on a Friday night when you heard a knock at the door, you hadn’t been expecting anyone so that raised the first red flags. You climbed up from the couch where you’d been sat watching some old rerun of a show you didn’t care that much about, cuddled up in your most comfortable pyjamas and fluffy socks that tickled your ankles as you walked to the front door. Upon peeking through the spy hole you saw JJ standing there, long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and a plastic bag in her hand. She looked as beautiful as ever but also a little nervous, since she was turning up out of the blue that seemed to be the appropriate emotion

“Hi…” You said apprehensively once you opened the door, JJ looked relieved to see that you were actually home and she hadn’t made the trip for nothing. Of course you were happy to see her but also confused as to why she was here at eight o’clock at night, without being invited and after not speaking for a few days. Once again JJ thought it was obvious as to why she was here but once again you were blind to her advances, instead wondering if she was here to confront you about ignoring her or something. The look on your face gave it all away to JJ and she sighed, still smiling though because she couldn’t quite believe all the circles you’d both been spinning in and for you to still not get that she wanted to go on that date with you.

“You know I’m into you, right?” JJ asked, tongue peeking out between her lips which caught your attention first and foremost. You cleared your throat awkwardly when you realised you had been staring and more importantly that JJ had noticed and was now smirking at you, after not interacting for a while you felt even more enchanted by everything she did which made it both difficult to explain why you’d did what you did and and more importantly just speak at all and not stare at her pretty face.

“I didn’t want to bother you anymore.” You said softly and JJ’s expression softened, at first she didn’t know if it was something she had done to make you feel like that but then it hit here that constantly having to reschedule probably did make it appear as if you were a bother in some way, which couldn’t be further from the case. Before she could reply you moved out of the way and held your hand out to allow her inside, she shot you a quick smile before walking in and glancing around your apartment. You walked into the kitchen and JJ followed after you, when you turned round you were met with her closer than you had expected and before you could say anything she was kissing you.

It was a gentle kiss, nothing crazy intense or anything along those lines but rather sweet and innocent. You could smell her shampoo along with her perfume, her lips were so soft and sweet, like strawberry lip balm and while it was possible you were imagining things, you swore you heard her let out the softest most angelic little sound and it almost brought you to your knees. When she pulled away from the kiss, her hands came up to cup either side of your face, tucking your hair behind your ears and making sure you were looking her in the eye.

“I want us to go on that date, right now.” All you could do was smile and nod your head, unable to form any words in the fear that you’d accidentally blurt out something like “I love you” which at this point, was a honest to god thing running through your mind. You sighed softly when she let you go and instead turned to the plastic bag she’d placed down on the kitchen counter, inside sat your favourite foods and movie, both things you had spoken about for and she had remembered. 

The rest of the night was spent curled up on the couch together, legs intertwined underneath the blanket as your favourite movie played on the TV. JJ was trying to pay attention but she cared more about listening to all the facts you would spurt out and looking over at you instead of the screen, you pretended not to notice. From either side of the couch you’d throw food into the other’s mouth, JJ was strangely good at catching whereas you failed immensely, though it got her to comfort you and that alone was worth being pelted in the face a few times. The hours flew by and eventually you were both asleep, curled up against one another, JJ’s hair almost smothering you but you were too happy she was in your arms to care. It had taken what felt like an eternity but she was here, and you weren’t planning on letting her go any time soon.


End file.
